


The Infatuation | Minayeon

by awvibe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awvibe/pseuds/awvibe
Summary: Myoui Mina can't seem to keep her eyes off popular girl, Im Nayeon, at their university. Unbeknownst to everyone else she locks away her love for the girl in her heart. But what happens when they suddenly become friends and Mina is forced to confess her feelings?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. What If

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> M and TW content may cause some to be uncomfortable and is not intended for everyone. If you're okay with dark themes, harsh language, and smut then enjoy.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> This is my first time writing in over a year. Please bear with me for any mistakes I make. Feel free to comment and message me. I’m also on wattpad and aff @awvibe. ^~^

Everyone knows Im Nayeon is the queen bee of their university. Heads turn at the mere mention of her name. She’s the epitome of the popular girl. Anyone could tell you that she’s the definition of perfect; she’s a straight A student, gets any guy she wants, and is a literal goddess from head to toe. And that is exactly why Mina can’t keep her eyes off of her during their lunch break. But everyone has their secrets and Im Nayeon isn’t an exception. It’s just that Mina’s too dense to see through the flawless image Nayeon holds.

Mina is quite the opposite of Nayeon on the other hand. She is shy and reserved and it’s hard for her to talk to others even if they seem to gravitate towards her just as much as Nayeon. Every time someone comes up to her with sweaty palms and visible nerves soaring through their body ready to ask her out, she feels so bad. Because each time she apologetically declines their advance and gives them an excuse as to why she’s not looking for anyone at the moment. But in reality she is ready to be in a relationship. The only thing holding her back is that the person who stole her heart is the infamous queen bee herself. And she knows that if Nayeon ever finds out that she likes her then there’s no chance she’ll even say yes to her.

As Mina sat in the courtyard eating her lunch, she couldn't seem to stop staring at Nayeon. Everything about her captivated Mina—her body, her voice, and her irresistible bunny smile—the list is endless. “Damn it Mina stop thinking about her. You guys will never be together,” she whispered to herself as she frowned at the thought. It bothered Mina seeing Nayeon with a new guy every month. She thought that they’re not worth even a split second of her time, but who Nayeon decided to see in her free time wasn’t any of Mina’s business. “Just finish your food and hurry so we can get to class,” she said to herself.

————

Entering class Mina hoped to sit next to Nayeon but her “boy of the month” got there faster. So she opted to sit behind her a little diagonally so she can still appreciate her beauty. Once class began Mina already lost concentration. “What kind of professor gets a job to lecture students but ends up talking about their boring ass, uneventful life?” she mumbled mockingly as she doodled a bunny and penguin in her notebook. Hearing a chuckle she looked up and saw Nayeon looking at her with a grin on her face. She could feel her face heat up and knew she was blushing. Nayeon giggled again as she turned back around to face the front. “Calm down Mina. Her laugh meant nothing. She doesn’t like you,” she thought as she decided to finally focus on class.

As soon as class was dismissed, Mina rushed towards the exit to finally go back to her dorm. But she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back. She was ready yet again to reject someone, but she was shocked to see Nayeon as the one keeping her in place. Hoping to contain her excitement, she tried her best to stay calm by reminding herself that nothing would happen between them. “Nice joke Myoui. Maybe next time say it a little louder so the professor can hear you,” Nayeon laughed. “Most definitely,” Mina replied jokingly as to not make it awkward. “You know what? I like you Mina. We should get to know each other,” Mina looked at Nayeon awestruck at what she just said. “Wh- what do you m- mean?” she stuttered as Nayeon came closer to her. “As friends of course. We could hang out and stuff. You know, the whole ten miles,” Nayeon said smugly, waiting for the younger’s response. “Um sure,” Mina uttered. “Perfect! Here’s my number. Just give me a text whenever. I’m looking forward to it,” Nayeon voiced brightly as she wrote on Mina’s hand with her pen, gave her a wink, and then left her dumbfounded.

When Mina arrived at her dorm she immediately slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. She couldn’t keep Nayeon out of her thoughts. The scene from earlier kept replaying in her head. She couldn’t stop imagining the “stuff” they would be doing together. She bit her lip as she remembered the wink Nayeon gave her as she left. At this point Mina didn’t care if Nayeon didn’t like her, she was just happy to even be considered her friend. And if this was the only way she could be around the girl then she was content. She looked down at her hand and pulled out her phone to text the girl. Not more than a minute later she received a text from Nayeon asking her to meet up at the coffee shop near the university. She texted her back saying that she would be there in 10 minutes.

————

Passing by the windows to the coffee shop, Mina saw that Nayeon was already sitting at a booth. As she entered she walked over and sat down. “Hey,” was all Mina muttered to the older girl. She noticed that Nayeon just sat there and looked at her as if she was examining every single detail on her face. Mina violently blushed and Nayeon tried to stifle another laugh. “So tell me about yourself Mina. You probably have heard everything there is about me,” she chuckled as she sat back to listen to the younger. “Well I’ll save you from all the boring stuff. To keep it short, I’m a homebody but I major in dance so you can just take that information as you please,” Mina confessed as the waitress came to take their order. After they ordered their drinks Mina saw how Nayeon gleamed with happiness. “A simple girl...I like that,” she said as  
she watched Mina take a sip of her drink. Hearing that, Mina gave Nayeon the biggest gummy smile that would have for sure blinded her. They continued to talk for hours about normal university drama and childhood memories. Each time Nayeon spoke a word, Mina felt her falling for the girl even more. 

Once it was late Nayeon decided to walk Mina back to her dorm and Mina felt her heart flutter. Unexpectedly Nayeon reached for her hand to hold it and Mina shivered from the warm touch. As they reached her door Nayeon turned to Mina. “Well that was fun. We should definitely do it again. See you soon?” she asked as Mina just nodded and turned back to head into her room. But right before she could she was pulled into a hug from Nayeon that left Mina with the feeling of electricity surging through her body. As soon as it began though, it ended, and Mina was already inside her room. 

Soon enough Mina had crashed on her bed exhausted. She then squealed into her pillow and kicked her feet as she realized that she was literally just on a “friends” date with Nayeon. As much as she wanted to tame her growing feelings for the girl she couldn’t. Every image in her mind was of Im Nayeon: her loud laugh, her charming personality, and her smokin’ body. “Gosh I can’t get you off my mind Nayeon. Why can’t I stop thinking about you?” she thought as she closed her eyes smiling and drifted off to sleep.

————

Morning had come and Mina was awoken by her phone. Thankfully it was the weekend so she didn’t have to attend any classes. She looked at who was calling and she saw it was Nayeon. She immediately sat up and decided to answer. “Hey gorgeous how are you?” Nayeon asked on the other line. Mina sat there mouth agape at Nayeon calling her gorgeous. She didn’t take notice that her brain short circuiting had caused a few moments to pass for Nayeon to try and gain her attention back. “Mina hello? Are you there?” the older called out hoping she didn’t hang up on accident. “Sorry, yeah I’m here. So what’s up?” she grunted as she tried to clear her throat and thoughts. “I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again today. Like maybe go to the cinema and then grab some ice cream?” she suggested. There was no question about it, Mina was going. “You don’t have to ask silly. Of course I’ll come,” the younger joked. “Okay how does noon sound?” Nayeon asked as she suppressed a laugh that Mina so dearly loved to hear. “I’m free then,” she said shyly. “Sounds good to me. See you later cutie,” Nayeon stated and before Mina could reply she hung up. “I swear she’s going to be the death of me,” Mina whined as she flopped back on the bed and covered her face in her pillow only to softly scream in it.

As Mina walked to meet Nayeon for their second “date” she thought to herself. Was the constant beating in her chest because of the physical attraction she had towards the older girl? Or was it maybe something more? Everytime she was around Nayeon she only cared about her. Nothing else to her at the time mattered. Her eyes were only for her. Her love only for Nayeon. “Do I really love her?” she whispered to herself as she continued on her way to the cinema.

When she opened the doors to the cinema she scanned around the area for Nayeon. It didn’t take long for Mina to find the ethereal beauty herself. But who she was with made her stomach churn. Of course Nayeon had brought her boyfriend along and it made Mina annoyed. Was Nayeon not content with just her presence? Was she too boring for her? Not talkative enough? “Hey what’s he doing here?” Mina sulked as she looked him up and down and then back to Nayeon. “Um yeah I kinda forgot to mention that he was going to tag along. I’m sorry,” Nayeon muttered with an apologetic look. Mina just couldn’t turn down the girl with her looking so cute as she looked at Mina with such remorse.

“Okay so what movie are we seeing? Did you guys already buy tickets?” Mina asked. “Already have you covered sweetie. And we’re watching romance,” the other girl teasingly replied. Mina wasn’t that big on romance, especially with Nayeon and her boyfriend constantly smothering each other in sappy affection. She must rather preferred action and anything that got her on the edge of her seat with adrenaline rushing through her every second. But then again she was with Nayeon and didn’t want to ruin whatever they had between them...if they even had anything. “Well him and I will go get popcorn and some drinks. And will you Mina kindly go find us some good seats?” Nayeon suggested.

Entering the theater Mina couldn’t help but think she was just a third wheel. Nayeon hadn’t paid her much attention and she was a bit glum. She really hated the girl’s boyfriend. She wanted Nayeon to be hers; she probably could treat her better anyways. “Remember Mina you two are just friends. Relax...relax. If she wants to date him so be it,” she reminded herself as she sat down hoping the couple would be satisfied with their seats.

Mina continued to sit in silence and began to space off when she saw Nayeon come sit next to her. “Hey you,” the older whispered as she offered Mina some popcorn. “Hey, I’m good, thanks though,” she replied softly and gave a weak smile to try and conceal her hurt. Not even twenty minutes into the movie, Nayeon was all lovey dovey with her boyfriend again. Mina just about had enough and was going to go excuse herself to use the restroom. Suddenly Nayeon dragged her back by her wrist to sit back down. She interlocked her and Mina’s hand tightly and began to caress the latter’s with her thumb. “Please stay,” was all Nayeon could utter into the younger’s ear. It made Mina tingle all over. She turned to see Nayeon was less than an inch away from her face. Mina could see the glint in her eyes as their foreheads touched. They both leaned in to kiss when Nayeon suddenly stopped and turned away when she heard her boyfriend cough. Mina sat there for the rest of the movie just holding Nayeon’s hand feeling content.

————

Walking out of the cinema Mina was quiet. She felt a little better but was more confused now than anything. Nayeon had excused herself to talk with her boyfriend for a moment so Mina was left to wait patiently. “Does she like me too? If so then why is she so push-and-pull with me?” she contemplated to herself trying to figure out what was going on between them. If they were just friends then Nayeon was acting really friendly. Something was up and Mina wanted to get to the bottom of it. Just then Nayeon came over but her boyfriend wasn’t with her. “Is everything okay?” Mina questioned as Nayeon smiled brightly. “Yeah I just told my boyfriend that I wanted alone time with you. Is that alright?” she asked back. Mina just nodded to the question and blushed at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Nayeon liked her too.

As promised, Nayeon took Mina to the ice cream parlor. Mina was astonished to see how many different flavors and combinations they had. She was going to try something new but she opted with her usual mint chocolate chip. Nayeon went ahead and paid for Mina as she also bought herself a cone of strawberries and cream. Once they sat down it was quiet. But Mina took notice of how Nayeon kept staring at her. “Everything okay?” she huffed out while still eating her ice cream. “Just admiring your beauty,” Nayeon teased as she shot Mina a wink. The former took a playful punch to the arm from the younger across her. “But seriously you actually have some ice cream on the corner of your lip,” she spoke. Mina tried to wipe it away with her tongue. “Other side,” Nayeon laughed at her antics. Again the younger girl tried to lick it off but she couldn’t reach it. “Here, let me,” she mused as she reached for Mina’s lips with her thumb and gently wiped away the ice cream. “There we go,” she continued as she sucked the ice cream off of her thumb. “An indirect kiss,” Mina thought to herself as her cheeks burned up and turned a deep shade of red.

After they finished their ice cream they decided to head back to their dorm. Each time they took a step their shoulders touched and Mina felt shivers down her spine from the contact. She wondered what it would be like to hold Nayeon’s hand in public and kiss her just like her boyfriend had. She was jealous. Jealous that no matter how hard she tried Nayeon still wouldn’t probably go out with her. “Just take it slow with her Mina. You both just became friends,” she reasoned in her head.

Mina was brought back from her thoughts of their get together when they reached her place. She began to pout knowing their time together was coming to an end. “Don’t make me wipe that pout off your face now,” Nayeon remarked with the hint of what happened earlier. She had successfully made Mina blush again and she just giggled. “I had fun. Let’s do it again soon,” she suggested as she pulled her into yet another warm embrace. And just like before the hug ended in a flash with Nayeon walking off and leaving Mina again to imagine her “What ifs”

————

Weeks had passed and Mina and Nayeon had begun to hang out more and more. They were practically inseparable. Mina enjoyed Nayeon by her side every day and night. Half the time they would just stay at each other’s places and watch movies and talk. Every moment they were together Mina’s feelings kept growing. Every touch and look from Nayeon, every smile and laugh, everything from her made Mina’s heart swell with love for her. She couldn’t keep holding in her feelings and knew soon she would need to confess.

It was around 8:30 at night when Nayeon and Mina were watching yet another Marvel movie by demand of the latter. And Nayeon just couldn’t resist her pouting so she gave in almost instantly. While sitting there Mina kept stealing glances at Nayeon. She still couldn’t believe that they were friends and wondered how on earth someone like Nayeon would even notice her. Nayeon caught on to Mina’s act though and turned to face her until Mina looked again and got caught red handed. “Was there something you wanted?” Nayeon asked diligently. She held Mina’s hand and noticed that the girl was clearly nervous. “Is everything okay? You can tell me,” she reassured the younger and smiled. Mina let out a sigh and thought to herself that it was now or never. “Y- yeah. Uh- um. Nayeon I like you. Like m- more than a fr- friend. Actually I love you Im Nayeon.”


	2. Push and Pull (TW)

Dead silence...that’s all there was occupying Nayeon’s dorm room apart from the constant echo of the unfinished movie in the background. Nayeon hadn’t spoken a single word since Mina confessed. The former was a literal living statue. Mina didn’t know what to think. The only thing she wanted to know was what was running through Nayeon’s mind. But all she got from her was a dead expression. All the color from her face washed away. She couldn’t decipher the girl sitting in front of her. The atmosphere between the two was cold and dark.

“What?” Nayeon muttered deeply in a way that gave Mina goosebumps. She noticed how the older girl let go of her hand and backed away. “I- I like y- you Nayeon as more th- than fr- friends,” she quietly reiterated, lowering her head as she couldn’t bear to look Nayeon in her soulless eyes. “I’m sorry, am I somehow mistaken? Did I hear you right? Are you serious Myoui?!” Nayeon asked dumbfounded, anger evident in her rising voice. Mina didn’t respond. She was on the verge of crying. She could feel pools of tears about to break free and fall any minute, but she decided to hold everything back. She looked back up and saw Nayeon get up from where she was sitting and stand directly in front of her. “GET OUT!!!” she exclaimed with such intensity and rage that Mina thought she was unrecognizable. 

Still Mina couldn’t move an inch. She just kept staring at the girl and wondered what went wrong and how she got to this point. She was only disrupted from her thoughts by the tight hold on her wrist from the older girl shoving her towards the door to leave. “I SAID GET OUT!!!” Nayeon bellowed as she pushed her out the door. “Wait!” Mina tried to stop her as she turned around but was cut off by the door being slammed in her face. Students all around her gawked as they stood outside their rooms after they heard the commotion and scene before them play out. She once again was flooded with a wave of emotions but she didn’t want anyone to see her like that so she silently walked back to her dorm.

Opening the door to her room, Mina immediately closed it and fell to her knees. She was weak and tired. She let all the feelings she kept in finally take over her and spill out. “Why did I ever like her? You knew Mina. You knew she wouldn’t like you but you let your dumb ass emotions get the best of you,” she whimpered as she sat there with her head between her knees. Hours passed and she continued to lay there on the cold floor shivering and crying until no sounds could be heard. She didn’t even have the strength to move to her bed. She had no one to console her. Her family was in Japan constantly working and she could never reach them on the phone. And she had no close friends at university she was comfortable enough with to share her feelings. She was all alone. “I hate you Im Nayeon,” she wept as a lone tear escaped her eye and she fell asleep.

————

Despite the predicament the night before, Mina still needed to go to classes. It was already past 11:00 and she had no time to eat lunch before heading out. As she got ready, she noticed her face was swollen and her eyes were still pretty red and puffy. She tried her best to conceal what she could with makeup and was out the door. Exiting her dorm, she walked to her first class dreading the sight of Nayeon. “What am I going to do? Should I try to talk to her? No it’s probably best to let her cool down,” she thought to herself. What she didn’t think about though was just how quickly Nayeon was going to make her world a living hell.

As she entered the building for her first class she saw how everyone stared at her. She stood there for a moment listening to all the conversations about herself and the fight with Nayeon the previous night. “Ignore it Mina. It’s not worth your time,” she reminded herself as she continued on her way to her class. Once she entered the room she immediately froze. Class had already begun and she entered in the middle of the lecture. Everyone turned again to look at her. “Great more attention,” she mumbled to herself. “Glad for you to join us Mina. You’re twenty minutes late. Take a seat,” her professor sighed and went back to teaching. Looking for an open spot, the only seat available was next to Nayeon. She hesitated as she saw the girl give a sly smirk, but ultimately sat down as she wasn’t left with much of a choice.

During class Mina, as always, couldn’t concentrate. All she could do was steal glances at Nayeon. Even though she was trying her best to not talk to the girl, she couldn’t help but to still look at her. The whole time Nayeon just sat there like the diligent student she was and took notes ignoring her. But Mina caught sight of how miserable she looked and how it seemed as if she had been crying. She wasn’t her normal self. There was no bright smile, no gleam in her eyes; she seemed empty. “Is she okay?” Mina wondered to herself. As much as she tried to ignore the girl she still cared about her. Every ounce of her body, mind, and heart still loved the girl to pieces. “Nayeon? Nayeonie? Can we please just talk?” she asked, desperately wanting a response from the girl: a nod, a whisper, anything. “Myoui, disrupt my class one more time and you’re out!” the professor snapped as he slammed his hand against the table. Mina jumped at the sudden outburst and just replied with a simple, “Sorry Sir.” Fearing she would be kicked out of class, she became quiet the rest of the time. But she finally smiled for the first time that day when she heard an all too familiar chuckle from Nayeon.

When the professor declared class had ended, Mina thought about going up to Nayeon and talking to her, but she decided against it to give the girl some time. As she was on her way out she didn’t expect to violently fall to the ground straight on her face. She knew it wasn’t accidental. Before falling she felt something—or more like someone—purposely trip her right by her foot. “What the fuck?!” she explained turning around and holding her nose as it started to bleed. Of course it was Nayeon who she saw hovering over her with a grin on her face. “I thought you major in dance Myoui? What was your nickname again? Black Swan? Oh yeah that’s right. Well I have to say, you for sure were an elegant ballerina there,” she snickered as she held out her hand to lift the girl up. Without thinking, Mina grasped it and before Nayeon could help her all the way up she kneeled down and whispered into the younger’s ear, “Stay out of my way.” Before she pulled away she nipped her ear harshly, but suddenly right after, kissed it softly. Mina winced and then shuddered at the sudden contact. At that moment, Nayeon looked her dead in the eyes only to retract her hand and let her fall to the floor once again.

————

Mina laid in her bed replaying the whole scene. All eyes on her and Nayeon’s mockery. The older girl’s actions made no sense to her. It was as if she hated her but was back to her playful ways. She didn’t know what to think of it. One thing she did know however was that she felt humiliated and embarrassed. Everyone’s laughs and whispers echoed through her mind. But this was university and that’s what kids do; they taunt and tease and laugh. Still, to her, it hurt.

She decided it was best to go to the cafeteria to eat a snack and take her mind off things. “Shit, of all people, why does she have to be here?” she asked herself as she sat down at an empty table. “Everything will be okay Mina. Calm yourself. Deep breaths, in and out,” she murmured, relaxing her nerves. To relax some more she popped her earbuds in and played some music on her phone while eating. Out of habit she looked up towards the girl’s direction only to find out that she was staring at her as well. In a flash, she looked down in order to not be caught, but it was of no use. Nayeon for sure saw her stare straight at her. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I should just go back and eat at my place,” she reasoned to herself as she sat up and collected her stuff to return to her dorm.

Turning the corner she was hit straight in the chest with a tray full of food. Mina was taken aback by the sudden collision but didn’t have to think twice of who it was. “Geez look where you’re walking next time! Maybe if you just stayed clear of me this wouldn’t have happened,” Nayeon pointed out while looking at the fuming girl in front of her. “Oh and I almost forgot the best part. Can’t go without dessert now can we?” she smirked while pouring her whole strawberry milkshake over Mina’s head. Opening her eyes, Mina just wanted to get away from everything, so she ran to the nearest bathroom she could find.

She spent countless minutes trying to clean her shirt and hair of food. Her shirt was for sure ruined and wouldn’t be able to be saved to any degree, but that didn’t matter to her at all. And thankfully she was able to get most of the milkshake out of her hair as her hair was in a high ponytail and most of the drink just traveled down onto her shirt. Albeit she definitely would need a shower later. Nonetheless the ordeal was too much to handle. She cried and whimpered the whole time trying to figure out what she did to deserve this. All she ever did was like Nayeon. “Why me?” she uttered looking up into the mirror. Instantly she jumped as she saw the named girl enter and retort back, “Hm you should figure that out yourself.” “Please...Nayeon,” she begged as the older cornered her. “Don’t worry princess, I’m not going to bite. I’m here for napkins to clean up the mess YOU made,” Nayeon snickered as she grabbed some from the dispenser. As she backed away she sighed. “You always miss a spot,” she nagged as she kissed off some of the leftover milkshake on Mina’s jaw. She hummed and looked at the girl fixing her wet bangs. “Sweet, like you,” she smiled, caressing her cheek. Mina closed her eyes and automatically leaned into the warm touch, but was surprised when she heard the older sigh and walk away just to leave her standing there alone yet again.

————

After everything that happened today Mina needed a break. She needed to get away from reality. She wanted to go home; her heart was full of pain. Nayeon’s antics were childish and unnecessary yes, but they still wounded her. They cut her deep and made her bleed. Even so, she still couldn’t get the girl out of her head. For some reason, there was something in her mind and heart still telling her to not let go of the older girl. But she needed to clear her conscience and think rationally, so she went to the closest place that made her feel safe, the closest place she could call home, the dance studio.

She was relieved to see that not a single person was here. It was practically 8:00 by that point so everyone would naturally be in their dorms or out partying. And she also knew Nayeon couldn’t follow her here since only those who were dance majors and instructors could access the studios. Cueing the music, she let the rhythm and tempo carry her. Her movements were swift and fluid and elegant but also powerful and full of strong emotions. It got to be too much for her and she fell to the floor crying. It didn’t matter how much or how hard she tried to forget Nayeon; it was simply impossible. She broke down to the point where no more tears fell from her face. She just sat there shaking. All she wanted was to see the real Nayeon. “Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like such a bitch one minute but then tenderly and caring the next?” she contemplated. She wanted to strip down whatever game Nayeon was playing and unmask her. She would do anything. But she can’t keep suffering under her. She needed to know if Nayeon really loved her just as much as she did.

Returning to the same dorm she was bitterly kicked out of the night before, she wanted to at least try and talk to Nayeon. Honestly speaking, she was terrified. Today’s events were probably just the beginning of what the older had lined up for her. But if she wanted it to stop she had to do this; she had to tear down Nayeon’s walls. As she was about to knock, out of nowhere, Nayeon’s boyfriend pinned her to the door. “What the fuck did you do to Nayeon?!” he exclaimed hitting the space right next to her head. “What do you mean? I didn’t do shit! She’s been the one torturing me all damn day!” she barked back and pushed him off as hard as she could so he would hopefully be intimidated enough to leave her alone. It wasn’t enough though, he was stronger, and this time he slammed her against the wall. Mina grunted and hissed in pain but didn’t let it show it affected her that much. “FUCKING LIAR! SHE BROKE UP WITH ME! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HER?!!!” he protested. Mina was ready for a hit to the face as she closed her eyes. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!! NOW!!” Mina opened her eyes stunned to see Nayeon enter the hallway and interject. “I said now before you make this situation worse for yourself!” she further threatened and that was enough to scare him off. “Oh my gosh Mina are you okay? Come, let’s go inside,” she fret as she pulled the younger girl into her room.

Mina was surprised to see the least. She wasn’t expecting Nayeon to be so protective especially after the harassment she received earlier today. But what surprised her more was that she actually called her by her name and not Myoui. She didn’t want to get her hopes up but she wished that Nayeon was just confused about her feelings for her. “Did he hurt you?! Are you alright? That fucking dick!” she ranted as she checked her for injuries. “Nayeon I’m fine. And why are you so worried about me now? You literally bullied me nonstop today and even gave me a damn bloody nose?” she noted staring at the older girl with her arms crossed. Now it was Nayeon’s turn to choke up. No words came from her lips. “Nayeon if you like me jus-,”

“I DON’T FUCKING LIKE YOU!!!” she shouted as she squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her hands into fists. “Nayeon you make absolutely no fucking sense! One minute you act so cold and bitchy and then the next you’re sweet! Seriously what is your problem?” she proclaimed not backing down. “My problem is YOU Myoui!” and Mina could see she was back to a person that was so different from the one she saw just a few weeks ago. “Oh really? Makes a lot of sense Nayeon. Then explain why you were and still are so touchy with me? I didn’t realise friends bite each other’s ears and kiss one another!” she reminded her of her not so friendly actions. 

“Don’t you see already? I’M USING YOU! I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU! I NEVER DID! You were just a pawn in my little game. Besides I could never date a girl. Just look at you. You’re worthless, a disgrace. No one would ever actually date you,” she laughed as Mina just sat there crying. That was the last straw. She finally had enough. Loving her was a mistake. Trusting her was a mistake. Nayeon was just a huge mistake. “FUCK YOU NAYEON!!!” she hissed as she mustered all the courage and strength in her and slapped the girl. “WELL FUCK YOU MINA!!! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!!!” she finished as Mina got up and stormed out. “Yeah you mean nothing to me,” she repeated as she scrunched up into herself and let the tears flow.

Back at her dorm Mina laid on her bed facing the ceiling. She was tired, but she couldn’t sleep. She felt ashamed of herself. Nayeon’s words made her feel degraded. Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed a thousand times and then torn from her body. Never did she imagine that Nayeon would say such things. She didn’t know someone could be as ruthless and heartless as she was. Every memory she had with her she wanted to erase. She wished she’d never known of her existence, let alone get to know her. It would have made her life ten times easier. And just like the night before, she whispered the same statement, “I hate you Im Nayeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly kinda hard to write. Writing Nayeon to be rude was difficult because I just find her to be such an adorable person all the time. But feel free to comment your thoughts. >~<


	3. 180 Degrees (TW)

Nearly two weeks had passed and Nayeon had tried everything to talk to or even see Mina. She knew that what she said that night was a big mistake. She didn’t mean a single word or action then. She was just confused. She knew she liked Mina, but she didn’t know as what. Did she like her as a friend or maybe something more? All she knew was that she drastically messed up and it was going to take extreme measures at this point to even garner the younger girl’s attention. Up until this moment in time, she had texted her, called her, even tried to talk to her friends to apologize in any way, but still she couldn’t get through to her. Nayeon got nothing back; not even a single “Hey” from her or any information on how she was doing. Mina hadn’t even shown up for school since the fight and it bothered Nayeon that she was probably avoiding her. She even went as far as going to the younger’s dorm to check up on her well knowing that if she got anything in return it would have been the door being slammed in her face. Their relationship had gone up in flames. To her it felt like all she had left of Mina were the leftover burnt ashes that were their memories. She admitted, she desperately missed the girl and everything about her. She couldn’t take another day without her gummy smile, addicting quiet laugh, and her shy blushing. She wanted to see and feel her again, at least just once more. But she would never let anyone else see her like this; she had an image to uphold anyway. Though, maybe Mina would be the one to unveil her persona and chip away the walls that were her heart. “Please come back to me Mina,” she begged as she drifted off to sleep hoping that she would see her tomorrow in class.

Waking up to Friday morning, Nayeon for some reason felt rejuvenated and refreshed. She had no clue as to why, but she had the gut feeling that today was going to be good. After she got ready she left with quite the pep in her step. Most of the day went without a hitch and she was happy. As usual, more people wanted to be friends with her, but by no means was she against it. The only thing that bothered her now was the amount of guys that wanted to get with her. She didn’t understand what changed in the past few weeks because any other time she would gladly jump between guys in school showcasing them as her boyfriends. It was all for reputation though, and now the only person she really cared about was Mina. So, walking into her most awaited class she rushed and sat down in the back feeling excited to get on with the day. “Hey Nayeon you’re a bit energetic today. Are you that hyped for the party tonight?” one of her classmates chuckled asking. “Huh? Oh that party’s tonight? Honestly I completely forgot about it. But, um yeah, you can say I’m a bit pumped,” she replied, turning back around so she could get ready for the start of class. She was a bit jittery hoping the bell wouldn’t ring as she sat wishing for her special someone to enter at the last minute. But she was left disappointed as Mina once again didn’t show up for class. It seemed her bright afternoon turned more bittersweet by the second. Class began and soon enough Nayeon’s mind wasn’t even focused on the younger. All her attention was on the lecture and how she harshly scribbled down notes and erased them as she didn’t understand one piece of information that was coming out of the professor’s mouth. Considering she was having a hard time with the material, she decided to give up and drop her head on her desk, albeit a little too harshly, out of frustration.

Hissing at the pain, she rubbed her forehead gently to ease it. Hearing sudden whispers around the classroom, she looked up and was surprised to see Mina at the doorway. What surprised her more though was what the girl was wearing. She noticed it was far from her usual casual wear of a simple sweatshirt with ripped jeans and sneakers. Today she came in wearing a sheer blouse paired alongside a tight fitting mini skirt and heels. To say the least, Nayeon thought Mina looked hot. And it wasn’t like she thought that the girl didn’t look fine any other day, but today she simply looked undeniably sexy. She couldn’t fathom the divineness in front of her and made sure to rub her eyes and blink a couple of times to make sure it really was Mina in the doorway. “Welcome back Mina. We’re happy to have you back. Please take a seat,” the professor smiled as he gestured her to sit. Nayeon got more and more flustered as Mina inched closer to her. “Do you mind?” the latter asked hoping she could sit next to the older girl. “Wh- what?” Nayeon replied dumbfounded at her question. “The seat. Can I sit here Nayeonie?” the younger reiterated. “Oh s- sure. Y- yeah go ahead,” the older mustered out gulping at Mina’s beauty and the mention of her name. As Mina sat down, the older felt like nothing really had changed between them for a second; except for the fact that the girl beside her was now so bold and daring. 

“Do you have a pen I could borrow?” Nayeon was kicked out of her thoughts as she looked down to see the girl scuffle through her bag trying to find something to write with. But Nayeon started to malfunction as she could clearly see down her shirt at her exposed cleavage as the girl didn’t even care to close the top two buttons of her blouse. She internally began screaming and decided to close her eyes or else she for sure would have passed out from the sight. She didn’t note how long she sat there like that until the sound of rustling halted. “Why do you have your eyes closed? Can’t you even look me in the eyes anymore? Do I look that hideous?” the younger teased. “WHAT?! NO!!! Not at all. You look fine...I mean amazing. A masterpiece like always,” she interjected as she immediately opened her eyes and saw how the girl pouted sadly in front of her. “Okay, then what is it?” she questioned, beaming at Nayeon’s response. “Uh..um, well, your top buttons are kind of open,” she pointed out as she smiled shyly. “Ahhh. Thanks,” Mina chuckled as she tried buttoning them up. Nayeon saw how she was struggling to close them and contemplated whether to help her or not, ultimately choosing the former option out of habit. “You’re still such a kid I see. Allow me,” she spoke as she looked around to make sure no one was watching before helping the younger to close her shirt up. Mina smiled smugly seeing Nayeon fidget with the buttons and lick her lips as she stared at her chest. She knew exactly what she was doing. And oh how easy it was to turn the older girl into such a delightful mess around her just as the latter had done to her so many times before. “There, all finished,” Nayeon spoke as she blushed and turned around to grab something from her bag. “And here’s an extra pen of mine. You can keep it,” she offered, blushing harder as Mina gladly took it without hesitating a mere second. “Thanks again,” she stated quietly, and for the rest of the class they both took secret glances at each other in the comforting silence that filled the air.

————

“Okay, class is dismissed. Don’t worry about homework this time around. Everyone enjoy your weekend,” the professor said as everyone stormed out. Nayeon was going to rush out as she saw Mina exiting, but she was called over by the professor. “Was there something you needed Sir? I really have to go meet up with someone,” she asked in an urgent tone wanting to hurriedly leave. “Yeah, actually it’s about Mina. You know she’s been out for a while now so I need you to catch her up on the material she missed,” he addressed as he gathered handouts to give her. “Sir, um I don’t know. Right now we aren’t actually on talking terms. It’s probably best th-” she was cut off when multiple papers were shoved into her arms. “Don’t give me that bullshit Im. I saw you two today in the back of the class acting all giddy and what not. Anyways she will fail my class if she doesn’t learn it. Plus you’re my best student. She’ll pick up on things much easier and faster if you teach her,” he asserted. “But-” Nayeon was cut off once again by a hand waving her off. “I’m not taking no for an answer. Now go,” he argued as he continued to shoo her off until she left. “Great well now I lost her. Now I have to find her myself,” she brooded as she thought of all the places Mina could have gone. She pondered for a minute until she remembered where the girl loved to stay the most. “I swear if she doesn’t let me in,” she whispered to herself as she started her walk across campus towards the dance studio.

Entering the studio she looked inside the window of every room until she found her. “Bingo!” she chimed as she saw the girl dancing. But before she knocked on the door she decided to continue watching her performance. To put it simply, Nayeon was mesmerized; she didn’t want to take her eyes off the younger girl. She was so graceful and light. Every turn, leap, and movement was passionate and strong. She could feel Mina’s emotions through the dance; there was so much pain and sadness, but there was also an enormous amount of hope and love. She didn’t know it at first, but Nayeon suddenly felt a tear flow down from her eye. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her sleeve and knocked on the door. “Oh Nayeon? I wasn’t expecting you. What are you doing here? And why are you holding so many papers?” she asked the girl as she stared at her struggling to hold everything in her hands. “Well I’m your tutor now for the stuff you missed when you took your little break from reality. Change your clothes, grab your stuff, and let’s go. More walking, less talking. You can ask questions later,” she explained as Mina got ready to leave and it gave her time to place all the papers in her bag. As Mina got closer, Nayeon suddenly grabbed her by the hand and started running towards the younger’s dorm.

As they reached her dorm, Mina immediately opened the door only for Nayeon to collapse to the floor. “Holy...hell. Why...did we...decide...to run? And how…aren’t you...out of breath?” the older panted while trying to fill her lungs with air. “Well you’re the one that decided that for us. And the answer is stamina, clearly something you lack,” she laughed as she went to her fridge and tossed the girl on the floor a water bottle. “Thanks,” Nayeon managed as she continued to gasp for air and drink some water. “I’m going to shower. Care to join me?” she teased as she slowly removed her shirt while walking towards the bedroom for a spare set of clothes and then to the bathroom. Nayeon was stunned, and if she wasn’t close to death before she sure was now, as she started to choke on her water and had to actually fight for air to breathe. A few moments passed and Nayeon finally had caught her breath. She decided to bring all her stuff to the couch where the two usually sat most times whenever they were together. She laid out all of the papers and began to sort them to figure out where they would start. Out of reflex she began to chew on the end of her pencil as she planned out the first lesson. “Damn you look hot when you’re concentrating on something,” Mina confessed entering the hallway after freshening up. “I know,” Nayeon simply approved. 

“So where did you want to start?” she questioned as the younger girl sat beside her. “With you,” she admitted as she moved to sit and hover on Nayeon’s lap. “Myoui what are you do-” she was cut off when she had to bite back a moan when Mina caressed her waist and traveled her hand down to her thigh to do the same. “Did you miss me Nayeonie?” she seductively whispered in her ear. The hot breath caused electrifying tingles to shoot throughout the older girl’s body. “N- no,” she whimpered as it got harder for her to hold back any noises. “Don’t lie to me. I’m going to ask again. Did you miss me Nayeonie?” she repeated and continued her ministrations while kissing Nayeon from her ear, to her jaw, and then to her neck. All Nayeon could do was nod as she finally let out a moan as Mina slid her hand on the inner side of her thigh and gently massaged while her other ran up her shirt and her nails began to lightly scratch at her stomach. Nayeon’s breaths became more shallow and her muscles started to tense. “Hmn...Nngh...Mina, wait...A- ah,” she tried to utter under her grunts and whimpers. But the girl above her didn’t budge. “Mina, stop!” she yelled but still nothing. She didn’t want it to be like this. “MYOUI I SAID STOP!!!” she further exclaimed as she pushed the younger off, grabbed her bag, and left without looking back.

————

Back at her own dorm Nayeon sat on her bed with her head between her knees. She didn’t mean to leave Mina there without any explanation as to why she wanted to suddenly stop, but she needed to get away. The problem wasn’t that she didn’t like Mina, because she finally did. After the sudden disappearance of the girl, she realized how much she actually loved her. Before, she was just so confused; she didn’t know what to make of her feelings. Her emotions were foreign to her. She had never liked a girl in her whole life. So whenever she could, she tried to hate the girl and push her away. In retrospect though, she somehow managed to do the opposite and show how she truly cared for her. The problem now was how much the girl had changed. Why was she acting like they never fought? Why was she acting so nice and being so touchy? It was almost like a whole role reversal. Nayeon wanted to stop because before anything she wanted to apologize again, for everything. She didn’t want to go any further without Mina knowing how she really felt; that now she liked her back and wanted to be with her. Even so, there was still the underlying question if Mina still loved her even after everything, and if so then what was with her act. But that was something Nayeon was willing to figure out.

After falling asleep thinking about the younger girl, Nayeon was awoken by the sound of her alarm blasting throughout her room. “Oh shit, the party,” she reminded herself as she grabbed her phone and saw that it was already 7:30 in the evening. “Okay Im, you have just one hour to buckle down and hustle to make yourself look unforgettable,” she added as she rushed to get up and get ready. Then she had the sudden thought, “What if Mina is there?...Then I have to make sure to sweep her off her feet,” the girl continued as she looked through her closet for the perfect dress. “No, too frilly...hm...nope, too girly. Yes! Perfect!” she declared as she took the dress from her closet and put it on. It was the perfect combination between glam and class. It was neither too loud or too casual. It made her look seamlessly sexy and feminine, and how Nayeon couldn’t wait for Mina’s jaw to drop. She found complimentary stilettos and accessories and walked to her bathroom to take a shower before getting dressed. Once done she dried herself off, blow-dried her hair, and put on her outfit. Finishing off her look, she applied light makeup and loosely curled her hair. “Sweet! Done with ten minutes to spare,” she said as she checked the time and got up to leave her room.

Walking up to the house where the party was being held, she noticed how enormous it was. It was extravagant to look at, but she just hoped she wouldn’t get lost between the various rooms and hallways that for sure were all connected together like a maze. As she entered she was greeted by quite the sight of normal student shenanigans. Some were taking body shots off of one another, others were playing not-so-PG games, and many were just having the time of their lives. Immediately though, all the attention was on her (as she aimed for of course). Everyone just stood there wide-eyed and gawked at how hot she looked. Nayeon felt prideful and wanted to indulge in all the glory she was receiving, but she knew who her main goal was—Myoui Mina. Wasting no time she started searching for the girl and asking around if anyone saw her hoping she was there. Despite all the looking and attempts to find the younger, she was nowhere around, so she decided to grab a drink and relax in the meantime. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to go overboard and get drunk if Mina decided to show, otherwise Nayeon knew she would ruin their possible night together because of her stupidity. 

————

Being comfortable in the chair she sat in not a while ago, Nayeon felt a surge of déjà vu as the echoes of people’s whispers and gasps bounced off the walls of the house. Getting up, she decided to walk towards the source of the commotion, following everyone’s stares to guide her. Directly in front of her was Mina, dressed in a fancy, form fitting dress that showed off her figure in all the right places. If nobody even stole a glance at her before, then now for sure she had all heads turning. Nayeon thought the girl looked absolutely stunning and she couldn’t wait for the chance to tell her that all night. However, she remembered that she was supposed to be the one to make Mina stare at her in awe and make her go haywire until she couldn’t function properly; not the other way around. All anyone could do was gawk at her, but it made Nayeon a bit irritated knowing they were probably just wanting to get in her pants, or lack thereof, and fulfill all their fantasies. It made her sick to her stomach and she clenched her jaw and gripped her drink harder in order to not visibly show her temptations to smack every person in the room with such dirty intentions. But before she could do anything, the younger girl had vanished into the sea of people that the party had become. Yet again Nayeon went looking for Mina, but it was to no avail as she couldn’t manage to spot her in all the wildness and chaos of people revelling. So, just like before, she went to lounge and chill in her previous seat.

At this point, Nayeon wasn’t enjoying her time. Mina hadn’t even come up to her to talk and she was too sober to even have a little fun. As she was about to get up and leave, she felt hot breaths near her ear. She didn’t even have to think twice of who it was; her presence was strong enough to clue her in. “Come dance with me Nayeon,” Mina tempted as she lightly blew into it her ear afterwards. She agreed, and without hesitation the younger dragged her to the middle of the crowded circle of bodies. Soon enough Nayeon was having a blast jamming out with the girl. The air around them was becoming more and more humid as they were trapped by other encircling students. She was beginning to get exhausted and was about to take a break when a more slow and sultry song started playing. Without notice Mina slowly began grinding against her body in an erotic manner. Nayeon was slowly getting aroused merely from Mina’s touches and closeness. The atmosphere between the two was getting hotter by the minute. All of a sudden she felt her ass being squeezed and she let out a gasp that was thankfully low enough for no one to hear. “Hmn...Mina are y- you drunk?” she questioned barely being able to concentrate as the younger just continued what she was doing. “Not in the slightest. I want to remember this,” she avowed as she kept caressing every curve of the girl in front of her. “You look so sexy in your short dress. Did you pick it out just for me Nayeonie?” she hummed into her ear and then licked it teasingly. Nayeon just nodded and whimpered as she began to fall apart merely by Mina’s words.

But again Nayeon was flooded with a massive amount of guilt. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry for everything,” she admitted, this time not running away. “Shh...I know,” the younger girl murmured softly as she kissed away the few tears that managed to roll down the older’s cheeks. Every seductive whisper, every sensual touch, every little thing was sending Nayeon over the edge. She was getting more turned on by the minute. “F- fuck...A- ahh,” she grunted and moaned as Mina kept touching and kissing her in the best places possible. “L- Let’s continue this elsewhere,” she stammered as she quickly began to pull Mina out of the crowd and up the stairs to a room. As soon as they entered Mina locked the door and pushed Nayeon on the bed. The former then went on to sexily crawl on the bed and hover over the girl below her. Not waiting another second she began massaging Nayeon’s inner thigh and clothed breast, enjoying the sinful moans that were escaping her mouth. “M- Mina...m- more pl- please,” she whined needing more contact. The younger obliged and started kissing the sweet spot of her neck while gently blowing and occasionally licking it. Nayeon was feeling a wave of emotions flow over her and she couldn’t keep holding them back, so she thought now was the perfect time to tell Mina what she always wanted. “M- Mina look at me,” she insisted as she bit back a moan from the younger’s continuous ministrations. “Yeah?” she simply asked as Nayeon looked at her seriously with glistening eyes. “I love you...and I want to be with you,” she spoke without a stammer or stutter in her words. “Well we can’t always get what we want,” she retorted as she huffed, got off of the older, and left without another word.

Nayeon just sat there in silence dumbfounded. “What the hell just happened?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay. Please remember, consent is everything. And this was supposed to be published yesterday but my whole draft got deleted. I literally stayed up the whole night and all day today to make sure to get it out by midnight, so sorry for any mistakes. Also, please stay healthy and safe and make sure to listen to professionals during this pandemic. The U.S. isn’t faring so well now that we have almost 150,000 confirmed cases, and I’m trying to stay calm with everything but it’s really hard when I live in one of the top states that’s spreading the virus and still have to go to work. Anyways, like always, feel free to leave your thoughts and message me. XD


	4. Hard Head, Soft Heart (TW)

Nayeon sat there on the bed frazzled. She sighed as she didn’t know what all played out in front of her. One minute she was making out with Mina and the next she was left in the dead of night with only coldness surrounding her. She thought of what she could have possibly done wrong for Mina to react like that. As far as she knew the younger was enjoying their little session as much as she was. But then again, today she was acting strange, always being so touchy and flirty. Nayeon realized it was odd; it wasn’t the Mina she knew.

Then it clicked. Maybe it was her short confession. She knew in her heart that she meant every word of it but it probably wasn’t the best time or place to tell Mina that. She should’ve talked to her first and actually figured out what this thing was between them. Was it just a hating game at this point? Did Mina now only want something less complicated between them with no feelings involved? Or did she still like the older and just wanted to get on her nerves? Nayeon needed answers...and she needed them now.

“I need to talk to her,” she spoke as she climbed off the bed and fixed her appearance so she looked more presentable. At least the younger didn’t leave any marks otherwise she would have never heard the end of it from Nayeon. Leaving the room, she walked over to the side ledge and looked down to scan the mass of students for anyone that resembled Mina. Not having any luck she continued down the stairs and approached a group of friends from school. “Hey Nayeon! What’s up? Are you alright?” one of the girls asked as she saw the girl in front of her curiously searching around. Not even bothering to answer her questions she frantically asked, “Have you seen Mina anywhere?” Noticing that Nayeon was in a hurry she told her all she knew. “I saw her leave a few minutes ago. She couldn’t have gotten too far. I hope you find her.” “Thank you,” she replied as she immediately left the party to find the girl.

Thankfully her friend was right and Nayeon saw Mina just up the road walking back to her dorm. “Mina!...Mina!!...MINA SLOW DOWN!!!” she screamed trying to get her attention. But the girl didn’t let up and just kept her pace without looking back at the older calling for her. Not being successful in her attempts, Nayeon ran in order to catch up to her despite being in heels that weren’t very adequate for the ordeal. “Geez Mina why didn’t you stop?” she questioned as she grabbed the younger’s wrist. She also internally reminded herself to stop at the gym soon because she really needed to get into better shape as she took note of her lack of stamina that the younger had already pointed out previously.

Stopping her, she turned the girl around so she could face her. But Mina kept her head down and didn’t even once look Nayeon in the eyes. “Mina look at me please?” she urged but she got no reaction. So she lifted the girl’s chin up and cleared her face of her hair only to see tears rolling down her face. “Oh no, why are you crying? Who hurt you?” she worried as she dried her cheeks and caressed them warmly. “You did,” Mina whispered softly and low enough that Nayeon couldn’t hear her correctly. “Hmm? Mina you can tell me,” she reassured.

“I said it’s nothing,” she argued as she turned the other way ready to leave again. Before she could walk off though she was grabbed again by the older girl. “Okay well if you don’t want to tell me that’s your decision, but we still need to talk,” Nayeon continued. “We have nothing to talk about. I have nothing to say to you,” Mina hissed freeing herself from the girl’s hold. “You know, today you’ve really been pissing me off. I just simply want to talk and you’re pushing me away like I’m the worst person in the world even though every other second you’re all over me,” she retorted back as she stared at the girl waiting for an answer.

She saw the desperation in the younger girl’s crystal eyes as if she wanted to say something. Her mouth opened and Nayeon was ready for what she was about to say but then she slowly closed it and shook her head. “Fine. You won’t answer. Have a nice life Myoui,” she continued as she swiftly walked past her, not caring about the fact of how the girl slowly followed behind her because they lived in the same complex of dorms.

As she had hoped, she walked fast enough that Mina was nowhere behind her or maybe she just possibly took a different route halfway through. Either way Nayeon was happy that the girl didn’t stop her. At the moment she couldn’t stand to even look at her; she was so irritated with the girl. All she wanted to do was to talk about what was going on between them and clear up things like normal people. But it seemed like Mina didn’t even remotely care about how she was feeling.

She sighed as she entered her room. She contemplated whether she should just go straight to bed from the immense amount of exhaustion she experienced, but she decided against it. Instead she took a warm shower and threw on a comfy t-shirt and shorts to sleep in for the night. Lying in her bed she thought to herself that maybe if she didn’t lash out on Mina the night she confessed then everything would be different. Maybe they would be something, but she knew they definitely wouldn’t be in this gray area of being a mixture of enemies, friends, and lovers. “Let’s not think about her anymore Nayeon. Just take the weekend to relax for yourself,” she huffed, feeling content and looking forward to the days ahead.

————

Waking up in the morning Nayeon had no plans. Before the whole fiasco with Mina, during her days off she would usually hang out with the younger girl. But ever since the girl left without notice and came back as her not-so-secret self, she has been so bored in her room having nothing to do. Not to mention she hasn’t had a boyfriend for weeks to do anything with because of certain, obvious reasons that her classmates still couldn’t seem to figure out. Nonetheless, them not knowing was reassuring to her and gave her a sense of security.

Remembering her short chase after Mina last night, she decided that it would be best to spend some time at the gym and get in better shape. With that she put on some workout clothes, grabbed her earbuds and phone and a water bottle, and headed out the door. Walking to the gym she hoped that no one would really be there and they instead would be out doing something better on a Saturday morning. Besides, she didn’t want people gawking at her; she knew she wasn’t the fittest but she still had a fine, slim figure. To her dismay though, she entered through the doors and stood looking at dozens of people exercising.

“Hey Nayeon! You don’t come here often. But then again you look like you don’t really need to,” a friend of hers chuckled. “Uh yeah I don’t visit usually, but I actually need to work on my endurance,” she laughed. “Oh did you need me to show you the cardio room then?” he asked ready to show the girl where it was located. “No it’s alright. I can find it on my own. Thanks though,” she smiled as she strolled along heading for the room. Knowing where it was it only took her a few minutes to reach. As she entered however, she wasn’t expecting Mina to be there as well. “Just my luck,” she whispered. She gulped, worried that the girl would spot her, but thankfully it looked as if she was too concentrated in her workout. “Damn her stomach is so toned,” Nayeon thought to herself as she eyed the girl and swallowed hard again at the sight. “Get your head out of the gutters Im,” she scolded as she fought the urge to keep looking.

She feared that if she waited any longer staring at the unsuspecting girl, she would for sure soon notice. So she nonchalantly walked over and hopped on a treadmill. She didn’t want anything, or more like anyone, distracting her so she promptly popped in her earbuds and played some music as she started the machine. While running, she noticed how quickly she was needing to catch her breath. But she kept on running diligently and even turned up the speed while focusing on her breathing, making sure to inhale and exhale from both her nose and mouth. As she found a steady rhythm and pace, she realized that it wasn’t that awful.

Now getting tired, she slowed down to a jog and reached for her water bottle. Bringing it to her mouth, she drank a little, closing her eyes from the cool sensation washing over her. Opening her eyes again she was startled by the sight of a sweaty Mina in front of her beaming a sly smile. Just then she tripped over her own feet and fell backward off of the treadmill. As she did so, she managed to pull the safety pin out so the machine stopped and she didn’t actually get hurt; except from maybe a slight bruise from the initial fall. “Shit Mina you could’ve killed me!” she exaggerated as she rubbed her head. But she seemingly talked to no one as the girl had disappeared before Nayeon could notice. 

Walking into the girl’s locker room, Nayeon splashed her face with water to try and cool off a little. She felt a slight burning sensation, so she looked up in the mirror and found a small gash that was bleeding just below her eye. She touched it to try and clean it as best as she could for now only to hiss in pain. “Damn it Myoui,” she grumbled to herself as now she would have to go back to class the following Monday with a bandage on her face that would take away from her immaculate beauty.

“What about me?” Mina suddenly said behind the older girl who was once again shocked to see her in the reflection of the mirror. She turned around only to be back into the sink by the former. “Mina I’m not in the mood for this. Don’t fuck with me today. I’m serious,” she warned as she held the girl in place by her shoulders. She inched closer and Nayeon didn’t have the strength to keep pushing her away. The younger held her by the waist and began peppering light kisses on her ear. “Mi- Mina s- stop. You’re starting to annoy me,” she stuttered as she felt the familiar hot sensation in her stomach build up.

“But Nayeonie I thought you said you loved me? Don’t you want me anymore? You’re gonna make Minari sad. You don’t want that do you?” she whispered hotly into Nayeon’s ear. It made the older shiver as tingles of pleasure shot down her spine. But compared to what her body was feeling, she was becoming more and more agitated with each touch. Mina then traveled from her ear to her neck. Soon she couldn’t control her desire to feel more so she unintentionally tilted her head to give the girl more access despite her mind telling her not to. “I do Mina. But you have to listen to me and we need to talk first,” she managed to get out without stammering over her words all the while the younger continued kissing her.

“Shh,” Mina hushed as she put her finger over Nayeon’s lips. Without any further notice she then started kissing the girl, pulling her closer by the neck. “No!...Stop...now...Mina!” she exclaimed in between kisses, getting more aggravated by the minute. But she wouldn’t listen and instead kissed her harder as if she was trying to let Nayeon know so many things. Whether it was just how she truly felt after everything that has happened between them or just her urge for lust, the older simply couldn’t tell. But Nayeon knew that what they really needed was to communicate and listen to each other, not constantly suffocate one another with this game of push and pull. “MYOUI, GET OFF!!!” she finally shouted as she slapped the girl so hard she stumbled back.

What she wasn’t expecting though was for Mina to be smirking at her so proudly as if she just won in a game. Nayeon didn’t want to have anything to do with it, so she hurriedly stormed out of the locker room, but not before running into two girls. She apologized quickly for bumping into them, wanting to get home as soon as possible, but little did she know that they would turn her world into a nightmare.

————

The next day Nayeon awoke to her phone going off, not from her usual alarm but from constant notifications and messages. Annoyed by the sudden intrusion of her deep sleep, she covers her head with a pillow to block out the overwhelming sound. She recalled how yesterday, after she returned home from yet again another one of Mina’s teasing games, she just went straight to sleep. She was exhausted; she didn’t care to change her clothes or even eat anything. At that point she just wanted the day to end and to start afresh. It was Sunday and she didn’t want to start her day with all this ruckus that was her phone being blown up by people. However, realizing that it wasn’t going to end until she opened her phone she grabbed it and started reading everything. As soon as she read all the notifications though, she couldn’t believe her eyes. She immediately shot up from her bed and froze in place.

—OMG! IM NAYEON LIKES GIRLS!!!  
—Damn she really likes to get around. What a whore!  
—Holy shit!!! Is she making out with Myoui Mina?!!

She didn’t know if what everyone was saying was true. But then she kept scrolling and saw the video of her and Mina in the gym locker room yesterday. She clicked on the video and began to watch it until she felt she saw enough and exited out of it. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was crying. She felt humiliated, ashamed even. But more than anything she was livid and enraged. Her reputation would for sure be ruined and everything she worked so hard for would be all for nothing. Everything would go down the drain. Then she thought of Mina and how infuriated she was with her. She hated her guts to pieces. For all she knew she was the one who caused this in the first place, causing her to fall and then initiating their little “private” make out session.

Currently her life was in crumbles. Today she didn’t want to see anyone or speak to a single person. She just wanted to forget everything. She squeezed her phone to the point where she felt like she was going to break her own hand. Her secret was out to the world and now everyone knew. She wanted to be able to change everything, but she couldn’t. It was useless however—hoping. Hoping that everything would be okay and back to normal. Hoping that she didn’t actually love the girl who she currently wished would be suffering her same fate. But it was all true. Everything everyone was saying was true. She just wanted to be able to keep denying it. 

She decided that she would just ignore everything for now and deal with it all tomorrow. Truth be told though, she was scared. Scared of her own undying love and of her true self. She just wanted time to stop and the world to stop spinning. Feeling overwhelmed, she became tired. She just wanted to sleep away her emotions. And just as her day started in mere minutes, it also ended in a flash, with her curled up on her bed falling asleep with an enormous amount of pain in her chest.

Nayeon woke up the next day feeling uneasy. She contemplated not going into class and avoiding everything all together. “They’ll think you’re weak Nayeon,” she informed herself, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her peers’ judgement more than she already had the day before. So she got up and got ready, taking extra time to prepare herself for what was to come. She didn’t have her first class until after lunch, but she was starving today as the past couple of days she hadn’t eaten much. Wanting to have a semi-normal day she walked through campus towards the cafeteria ready to act like her usual self.

However, what she wanted wasn’t what she was going to get. As she stumbled into the building all eyes were on her. And unlike for the usual reasons, the stares were because of her kissing incident with Mina. Continuing along, she constantly heard snarky comments about herself with the addition of looks of pure disgust. By the minute she could feel her anger rising and she tried hard to calm herself with encouraging words. Suddenly she was approached by her ex. “How does it feel Nayeon? To have everyone know YOU’RE GAY?! Must be thrilling right? Now I get why you broke up with me. But now it looks like you won’t get any guys or your precious little toy, you SLUT,” he laughed as he looked pleased with himself in upsetting Nayeon’s day further. “I’m not gay,” she denied, “...And Mina is not my toy,” she continued trying to keep her composure as she felt soon she wouldn’t be able to contain her anger.

After the onslaught of his insults Nayeon continued down the hallways as calmly as she could. She clenched her hands into fists fighting the temptation to pop off at someone right then and there. But then she saw her. All her patience washed away and her rage overtook her. Immediately she walked over and stood right in front of the younger girl, staring into her eyes hoping to find any remorse or empathy. She got nothing, no look of apology or anything of the kind, and it was the last straw. “YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!” she shouted as she slapped the girl and pushed her. “You purposely got those two girls to record us to set me up didn’t you?!” she exclaimed relentlessly, helplessly wanting answers. “What?! I would never! And even if I did what would it matter?! Stop denying who you really are and how you really feel Nayeon!” Mina hollered back not backing down.

“This isn’t about me Myoui. Tell me the truth now,” she demanded, lowering her voice deep enough to hopefully scare the girl. Once again the younger was mute and Nayeon had had enough. She began pushing the girl until she hit the wall and Mina just took all of it without fighting back. Nayeon was only interrupted when the dean interjected. “What the hell is going on here?! Is there a problem between you two?” he questioned as he looked between both girls. “No Si-,” but before Nayeon could finish Mina already had admitted a firm “Yes.” Nayeon scowled at her as the dean ordered, “Both of you come with me.”

Sitting in the office both girls were silent. The dean also seemed unaware of the situation that had occurred between them over the weekend. Uncomfortable with the atmosphere he finally broke the lingering silence that filled the air. “Okay one of you said no and the other said yes. Miss Im as you had nothing to say I’ll let Miss Myoui explain first.” Nayeon just turned to face Mina and gave her a fierce look that if she said anything she would surely regret it. The younger was intimidated and gulped, scared of what Nayeon had up her sleeve. “I’m sorry Sir. Actually everything is fine between us. We were just really excited for our tutoring session tonight. Isn’t that right Nayeonie?” Mina stated hoping that he would fall for it as Nayeon just nodded in agreement. “Mhm...I see. Okay, well, since you don’t want to tell me what really happened Miss Myoui and I can’t force you to then you are both dismissed,” he replied.

“Oh and before I forget. Miss Myoui because you missed two weeks of school and Miss Im is tutoring you already then it’s best you both room together in the same dorm. This way you both can sort out your differences and you won’t have to face being expelled for your academic performance. I’m ordering this to be effective immediately,” he informed without hesitation.

“What?” both of them questioned at the same time, shocked at their new requirement of having to live together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I’ve been juggling a lot in my life lol. But I have a short break starting tomorrow so I can write more. Have a good day. (⌒▽⌒)☆


	5. Perfectly Imperfect (TW)

Mina just stared at him stunned not being able to decipher the words that left his mouth so easily. “I don’t think I need to repeat myself ladies,” he affirmed sternly. “Sir my deepest apologies but I don’t thin-,” Nayeon tried to object until she was cut off by the dean. “Are you questioning my authority Miss Im? As one of the top students in this institution I would be very disappointed if you were,” he continued coldy as he sat behind his desk annoyed.

Mina just stared at the older as she was about to open her mouth and speak again. “No Sir she isn’t. Nayeon has no problem with us rooming together. Don’t worry I’ll take care of her,” she intervened as she smiled coyly at the man who seemed to relax after hearing that. She still didn’t feel relieved though as she turned to see the girl next to her shoot her a glare straight into her soul that for sure would have been the death of her.

“Good, that settles it then. You both can start helping the other pack her stuff up and move into one of your rooms. I know you both have class together next so I’ll let you bypass it and I’ll notify your professor that you both won’t be attending. Actually you both can just forgo attending all classes for today. Try to sort out your problems while you’re at it, yeah?” he ended as Mina gave a nod as Nayeon just stood there on the brink of lashing out.

Mina faked a cough and elbowed the older in her side, cueing her to give a reply. Not wanting to make a scene, she gave a sly and insincere smile back to the head of the university. Within a second Mina was being dragged out of the room by Nayeon and towards their dorms in a rush. While walking she could feel how tightly the other girl’s grip on her wrist was. “Nayeon you’re hurting me,” she pointed out hoping the girl would loosen her hold.

“Sorry little, precious princess but if you can’t tell I really didn’t want to deal with any of this today,” she scoffed as she released her grip and swung herself around to face Mina. “Not to mention that you literally set me up for everyone to now figure out that I...that I,” she choked. Mina could see tears brimming in her eyes almost at the verge of finally spilling and she just wanted to hug her. She just wanted to comfort Nayeon until she was okay. All this time all she wanted was the girl’s attention; at least somehow manage to win her over and finally be only hers. 

If she was being honest she had no clue about the two girls recording them on that fateful day in the locker room. Of course she would never go to that extent. She was already frightened by the other girl’s unsuspecting wrath today. She had no idea that her actions fueled by want and love from the girl would cause such a mess. Mina felt guilty, but she knew right now she couldn’t do much of anything because Nayeon wouldn’t even listen to her. All she could do right now was stay by the girl and hopefully everything would be fixed and they both would be healed with time.

“Nevermind, just forget it. You don’t deserve to know,” she quavered and at any moment the younger knew she could break. Just by the look in her eyes Mina could tell the girl was broken inside. Yet she still continued to keep her walls up and not let her in. And just as fast as she was close to crying and sniffling, she was back to having a blank expression. Even though Mina only personally knew her for just a short time she was able to read the older like a book. It was simply just Nayeon’s defense mechanism to bottle up her emotions. The younger knew though that soon she would come crashing down, but she still would be there for her—whether she liked it or not.

————

Per Nayeon’s choice they were both in her dorm room. As if it was like second nature Mina pulled the other girl to sit with her on the couch. Like always the older had to gather her breath while she rested because of the strenuous length they walked from one end of campus to the other just to get to the dorms. Mina took notice of how attractive Nayeon still looked even out of breath. The way her chest continued to rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern, how her hair sexily sprawled over her face as it stuck to the multitude beads of sweat, it all made the younger push back the urge to leap on her and kiss her right then and there.

What did it though was when the girl lifted her shirt to dry her forehead and fan herself to cool off when Mina got a good look at her abs. Even though they weren’t as defined and toned as hers they were still very much visible despite the lack of the older working out. She gulped at the sight and tried to resist her temptation as much as she could. But as she saw the girl in front of her tilt her head back to expose her neck and close her eyes she immediately lost it.

“Nayeonie are you tired?” she breathily whispered in the older’s ear as she placed her hand on her thigh and started to caress it gently. Despite knowing where this was probably headed, Nayeon was too tired to push Mina’s hand away and instead even became more relaxed by the sensation it gave her. “Mhm,” was all she could muster as she continued to enjoy the gentle massage from the younger.

Wanting more contact, Mina straddled her lap and brought her hands under the girl’s shirt beginning to stroke her fingers up and down her stomach in a soothing manner. She watched as the girl under her sighed in pleasure, her muscles soon involuntarily contracting and hips slightly thrusting upward from the touch. Mina connected her forehead with Nayeon’s and was about to kiss her when the older suddenly spoke. “Don’t, I’m still pissed at you,” she muttered as she looked her in the eyes. “I’m sorry. Please, I missed you,” the younger begged. “No Mina. Don’t rile me up when I want to calm down,” she argued assertively.

Usually Mina would keep going until she was physically pushed away, but this time she let up and got off from her. She knew that nothing would be fixed itself this way and that Nayeon was right; it would only make her more angry. There was a couple of seconds of silence and Mina was sure that she was going to leave but all she did was sit straight back up and face her.

“Okay now that we’re going to be living together despite my protest I have rules that must be followed,” Nayeon avowed and the younger continued to listen closely. “I’ll make it simple. First off, don’t be all touchy feely with me like you have been. Secondly, give me space and don’t touch my things. And most importantly, DO NOT piss me off,” she stated bluntly and before Mina could object she was already being shoved towards the door. “Got it? Super easy right?” she rhetorically said.

Mina was already out her door before she could say anything. “Wait what are you doing?” she questioned. “Remember you have to pack your stuff and bring it over here,” Nayeon answered as she smiled cheekily. “But the dean said we should help each other out,” the younger reminded her. “ ‘But the dean said…’ blah blah blah. Does it look like I care? You’re already breaking my golden rule. Have fun,” she mimicked as she shut the door in her face.

————

Mina was honestly used to the girl’s antics by now. She still hates how Nayeon acts like a child but she understands that right now she just needs to let her have a breather. “I can manage without her. This will be easy,” she spoke to herself with confidence. But she was very very wrong.

Not even twenty minutes into packing she was having a difficult time. Because she had to pretty much take all of her belongings to the other girl’s room, all of the boxes weighed a ton as they were filled to the brim. She huffed as she lifted a box and started walking even though she couldn’t see in front of where she was headed. “Why couldn’t she just move here? Why do I always have to abide by what she wants?” she whined, continuing to walk out of her room.

Having one box left to successfully transfer, she took her time and carefully walked as she had been. However, her arms were beginning to get tired and give out. “Come on Mina. You’ve got this. Just hurry up,” she reassured as she tried to move a little faster. Passing by her study desk she accidentally tripped over the leg of the chair. Not being able to balance out her weight, she dropped everything and knocked over one of the framed photos on her desk as she fell.

Once it hit the floor the frame shattered and glass scattered everywhere. As Mina went to clean up the glass she realized it was a photo of Nayeon and her when they were hanging out at the ice cream parlor before the week of her confession. She smiled at the memory, remembering how they shared each other’s ice cream and the older teased her by going in for a kiss and then mischievously shoving the ice cream in her face instead. She missed those times when everything was uncomplicated and easy. She missed Nayeon.

As if wanting to hold onto the memory she closed her eyes and clenched her palm into a fist only to cry in pain. That’s when she opened her eyes and remembered that she still had the broken pieces of glass in her hand. “Shit!” she hissed as she released the glass and slowly watched as the blood began to flow from her hand. 

Without hesitation she got up and ran back to the older’s dorm knowing she had a first aid kit in her bathroom. Opening the door to Nayeon’s dorm again she noticed music blaring throughout the room. It wasn’t annoyingly loud to the point where it bothered others relaxing in their rooms but it was still loud enough to block out any minuscul noises around them. Not caring where the older girl was at the time being she hurried towards the bathroom, careful not to spill any blood on the floor by holding her other palm under her injured hand to catch any falling down.

Entering she was stunned to see the said girl naked in front of her. She couldn’t keep her eyes off her body, admiring the beauty that were her curves, unblemished skin, scattered moles, and not to mention her…”What in the actual fuck Myoui?! Don’t you knock?” Nayeon piped, blushing from the younger admiring her bare body as she tried to cover herself with a towel. Almost immediately Mina was kicked out of her thoughts and tried to cover her eyes with her hands in effort to save herself from the embarrassment and awkwardness. “I’m sorry. I- I swear I didn't see anything,” she stammered ready for the incoming onslaught of words she was about to hear from the exposed girl in front of her.

“Wait is that blood? Mina are you bleeding?” Nayeon worriedly questioned as the younger slowly nodded. She motioned towards the younger and removed her hands covering her eyes to check them. She couldn’t really see how bad her cuts were as her hands were completely soaked in blood. “Okay go wash your hands in the kitchen and sit on the couch. Make sure to apply pressure to stop the blood flow. I’ll be out in a second to bandage you up,” she finished as she began grabbing the first aid kit and the younger left to do as told.

After washing her hands clean of blood Mina waited for Nayeon patiently. Not even three minutes later the girl stumbled out of the bathroom, clad with a fresh set of pajamas and first aid kit in hand. “Why are you wearing that? It’s still the afternoon,” she wondered as the other sat down beside her. “Well I’m not going anywhere anyways and I thought that maybe you wanted warm water for your shower tonight,” she replied. Mina just hummed in response and realized that she didn’t have to be so thoughtful in thinking of her.

“Now tell me what happened,” Nayeon insisted as she inspected the cuts to see how deep they were. “Well if you just simply helped me this wouldn’t have happened. But long story short I tripped while covering a heavy box and I cut myself on glass while trying to clean up a shattered picture of us,” she explained as Nayeon gave her an apologetic look filled with guilt. The older sighed, “Well it looks like you won’t need stitches because the cuts aren’t that deep but we will have to patch it up really well so it won’t get infected,” she informed as she applied the antibiotic cream and then continued to bandage the girl’s hand careful not to hurt her too much.

“Okay you’re all set,” she said after tending to the younger’s wounds. Mina was overflowed with emotions. She missed this Nayeon; the caring and loving one. The older was still those things and much more, but every day it was getting more and more apparent that she showed that kind of affection less. Suddenly a wave of tears came crashing down and rolled down her cheeks. During moments like this she felt so cherished and treasured by the older. She undeniably loved Nayeon and was scared that the latter would at some point leave her. 

“Hey, look at me. Why are you crying? Does it still hurt?” she asked, puzzled if she did anything wrong. “No. Just, I don’t want to lose you,” the younger whimpered with teary eyes as Nayeon caressed her cheek and wiped her tears away. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I could never ever leave you. I promise Mina,” she cooed, and as if she was never mad in the first place she kissed the girls head and engulfed her in a tight hug making sure to never let her go.

“Thank you,” Mina whispered but loud enough for Nayeon to hear. The older pulled away from the embrace first only to look her in the eyes as she connected their foreheads this time around. “I’m sorry,” she disclosed as she continued to look at the girl in front of her. In this moment Mina knew what she meant; she didn’t need anything explained to her. Nayeon was finally letting down her walls. The lone tear that escaped her eye was enough reassurance that the girl meant every word that left her mouth and she wasn’t going anywhere.

They continued to stare into each other’s eyes, both filled with love and regret. Mina was mesmerized by the gleam in Nayeon’s eyes. She took note of how the dark brown orbs sparkled in the light. It was like her look conveyed what even words couldn’t. She could see the true Nayeon; vulnerable yet strong, so stubborn yet so loving. She was full of flaws but to Mina she was still the never-ending definition of perfect.

As Nayeon leaned in Mina closed her eyes anticipating the moment their lips would touch. She could feel the older girl’s hot breath against her face as she leaned closer. The latter intertwined their hands so their fingers interlaced as she gently laid her against the armrest of the couch. Her stomach filled with an unexplainable warmness as Nayeon was only an inch away. This time she knew the kiss would be different. It wouldn’t be forceful and rushed. And as the girl finally went in and grazed her lips for a kiss there was a knock at the door.

————

Nayeon exhaled heavily out of annoyance and pulled away. “I’ll get it,” she said as she got up and left Mina to sit up and silently curse the ruined moment. As she sat there she thought about how that might have been her only chance for a special moment like that with the girl. She hoped though that the older would keep her promise and not push her away.

“Who was that?” she asked as Nayeon sat back down beside her. “I don’t know. A random person came and handed me this letter,” she responded as she began to open it. As she began reading it Mina noticed howher grip on the paper tightened and she began to clench her jaw in frustration. A few moments later she saw how the girl looked up and her eyes stilled, staring into nothingness. Then a tear rolled down her cheek and Mina had the urge to read what was obviously hurting her.

“Nayeon what did it say? Are you okay?” Mina urged for an answer as the latter pulled her in for a hug. She returned it just as fast and she could feel how the girl squeezed her shirt for dear life. It was short though and once again Mina was left with coldness surrounding her as she saw Nayeon get up, ball the paper up, throw it away, and then walk to her room. 

Not understanding what happened she walked to the room the girl was left seen entering and knocked lightly. Hearing nothing she tried to open it but to her dismay it was locked. “Nayeon if you won’t let me in at least tell me what happened...please?” she pleaded waiting for her to speak up. “I- I’m fine. Re- Really. I just don’t feel so good right now,” she replied and Mina knew she was crying. 

She desperately wanted answers and she knew the girl wasn’t going to talk, so she walked over to the trash can and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. Opening it Mina saw it was just a bunch of scribbled words thrown on the page but she was sure to read every one carefully. 

—Whore  
—Worthless  
—Faggot  
—Pathetic  
—Slut  
—Bitch  
—Useless  
—Tramp

After reading it Mina tore the letter apart to shreds. She never wanted to see it again. She was crying, but she knew she had to be strong for Nayeon. She had to protect her at all costs. She wanted to hold the girl in her arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear until she fell asleep but she also didn’t want to break any of the boundaries she had set up. 

All she could do was be there for Nayeon just as the older was there for her today. Even though it was still nowhere close to the evening she felt tiredness wash over her. Hoping Nayeon would be okay she went back to the couch to sleep for the night. As she laid there she closed her eyes, but she didn’t wish for anything. Not everything would be okay; nothing was always that simple. So in the end she just let sleep overtake her and knew that in the morning she would do everything and anything it took to be with Nayeon and comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long overdue but I’ve been super busy working to save up money. Anyways I hope it was okay and thank you for your patience. Stay safe and healthy. <3


	6. A/N: Not an Update

Hi friends!!! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting for a new chapter for months on end. I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't given up on this fic. I just wanted to explain why I haven't been updating.

Pretty much the past few months of my life have been pretty crazy. My grandfather passed away in March and then I was focusing on trying to pass my classes in school so I could graduate. After that we started remodeling our house so my grandmother could move in and live with us and then I began going to university. In between all of that and also working at my job, I haven't had much time to write at all.

So I deeply apologize for everyone being so patient on me for waiting for a new chapter. Like I said I'm not abandoning this story whatsoever, and I'm hoping to be able to write the next piece soon. I already have all my ideas sorted out. Anyway I appreciate all of you for staying and being patient with me while I was away.

In the meantime I'm gonna drop the link to my short one-shot on Misanayeon I wrote before I started drafting The Infatuation. You can give it a read if you want. Like always, if you have any concerns, ideas, or even just want to chat, feel free to DM me.

AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1463877/love-eternal

AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337369


End file.
